Four Guys and a Girl
by DaddysGirl81
Summary: While mourning the death of one of their best friends, four young men put out a flyer for a new roommate so that they can pay rent for the apartment they're staying in. They're completely surprised when a bubbly girl answers their ad. The girl teaches the
1. Introductions

Four Guys and a Girl Outline:

Main Characters:

Hilary Tatibana - 16

Tyson Granger - 18

Ray Kon - 19

Kai Hiwitari - 19

Max Tate - 18

Secondary Characters:

Tika Matthews -17

Mariah Li - 17

Emily Jacobson - 16

Stanley Dickinson - 65

Judy Tate - 41

Grandpa Granger - 67

Julia Fernandez - 18

Raul Fernandez - 18

Brooklyn Jones - 19

Garland Hopkins - 19

Ming Ming Anderson - 16

Descriptions:

Hilary has brown hair and ruby colored eyes. She has a lot of energy and can be a royal klutz sometimes. She has a fiery temper and can curse worse than a sailor if you get her angry enough. She likes to sing, read books, write plays, and act in plays. She knows how to play all types of sports is sometimes considered to be a tomboy. Hilary is also very high in fashion is sometimes mistaken as girly-girl. Her family was murdered at a family reunion when she was fifteen. The story takes place a year afterwards. She has a crush on Tyson.

Tyson has navy blue hair and brown eyes. In the beginning of the story he's a bit depressed and has a terrible attitude. But as the story progresses he begins to mellow out and his real personality begins to show. He eats more than most people and has terrible table manners. He likes to sleep, eat, and read comic books, even though his friends tell him that they're childish. He has a crush on Hilary.

Ray has long jet black hair that he keeps in a long ponytail, making it look like a cat's tail, his eyes are yellow and catlike. In the beginning of the story he's depressed but still shows his caring and calm demeanor. As the story progresses his depression slowly fades away. He likes to read and cook. He has a crush on Mariah.

Kai has gray eyes and two-toned hair, grey in the front and dark blue in the back. In the beginning of the story he doesn't really talk to anyone unless he has to or is yelling at them. As the story progresses he begins to act a little nicer, but is still cold towards everyone. He likes to give people the cold shoulder, being in charge, and giving good advice. He has a crush on Tika.

Max has blonde hair and blue eyes. In the beginning of the story he is overly depressed and hardly ever smiles. As the story progresses his depression begins fade and he smiles and laughs a lot. He likes eating candy and cheering people up. He has a crush on Emily.

Tika has brown hair and red bangs that frame her face and green eyes. She is Hilary's best friend. Although she is a girly-girl, she knows how to fight and play sports…thanks to Hilary. She loves shopping, talking on the phone, and boys. She has a very chipper attitude. She has a crush on Kai.

Mariah has pink hair and yellow, catlike, eyes. She has a bright attitude and a fiery temper. She likes cooking, playing sports, shopping, and taking on the phone. She has a crush on Ray.

Emily has orange hair and blue eyes. She has a bright attitude and is very smart. Sometimes she comes across as a know-it-all, but is actually very sweet. She enjoys reading and doing anything technological. She has a crush on Max.

Mr. Dickenson has balding grey hair and blue-grey eyes. He is a very cheerful man and supplies the teenagers with things they need throughout the story.

Grandpa has grey hair that he keeps in ponytail and brown eyes. He is Tyson's grandfather and has a lot more energy than most people his age. Throughout the story he travels a little with the teenagers and gives them advice.

Judy has yellow hair and blue eyes. She is Max's mother and is a scientist. She gives the teenagers a lot of information throughout the story.

Julia and Raul are fraternal twins. Julia is ambitious and confident, while Raul is shy and conserved. Julia has a crush on Brooklyn.

Brooklyn has orange hair and grey-blue eyes. He is very smart and keeps to himself a lot. He has a crush on Julia.

Garland has silver hair and grey eyes. He is headstrong and arrogant, which gets him in trouble with his friends sometimes. He has a crush on Ming Ming.

Ming Ming has blue hair and green eyes. She has a very cheerful attitude. She and Hilary don't get along well at first, but, eventually, they work it out.


	2. The Apartment

_**Four Guys and a Girl**_

Summery: While mourning the death of one of their best friends, four young men put out a flyer for a new roommate so that they can pay rent for the apartment they're staying in. They're completely surprised when a bubbly girl answers their ad. The girl teaches them how to laugh and live again and they learn that her whole family, except for her older sister and niece, was murdered by the same person that killed their friend. So, the five of them set out to find the girl's sister and the murderer. Along the way, they meet many strange people and lifelong friends.

_**Chapter One**_

A sixteen-year-old brunette sighed as she stirred the coffee in her cup. _I need to find a place to stay, _she thought, _I can't continue to live at the inn. I need a real home. But I think I'll continue to work at the inn…at least until I find a better job. I'll need a way to pay the bills, won't I? And, I need to pay Iris back for paying for me going to school. In fact, I need to pay her back for a lot of things. Maybe I should find a different job other than working at the inn. They hardly pay me anything._

Sighed again and looked around the diner. Suddenly her face lit up when she say _Help Wanted _sign sitting on the counter. She slammed her hands happily down on the table, causing her drink to spill. "That's it! I'll get a job here. I'm sure they pay more than that cheep inn," she let a little giggle, "Now all I need to do is find a place to stay," her smile faded and she flopped back in her seat with a defeated sigh. "Finding a place to stay could take forever."

She glowered at the table for a few seconds before letting out a squeal when she realized that her coffee was falling all over her lap.

"Oh," she said angrily as she began to mop the mess up with a napkin, "this is just great!"

"You really do need to pay attention to what you're doing, Hilary."

The brunette looked up to see a girl with brown hair and red bangs that framed her cheeks. "Shut up, Tika, and help me clean this mess up. It is your job after all."

The girl called Tika chuckled and helped her friend mop up the rest of the coffee with a rag. "So, Hilary, what were you thinking about this time?"

Hilary looked at her as she began to dab at her clothes with a napkin. "Oh, I was just thinking that I might just get a job here, and find a new place to stay. I mean, I can't live at the inn my whole life."

Tika nodded her head in agreement. "No, you can't. I'm sure you'll be a real shoo-in. Dimitri really likes you."

She giggled. "Yeah, if only I weren't such a klutz!"

Her friend laughed and sat down across from her. "You're not a klutz…You just tend to run into things, break things, knock things down, knock people down----"

Hilary lifted her hand and cover the other girl's mouth. "Okay! I get your point. I'm a real ditz."

Tika giggled. "Hey, you said. Not me…" Hilary tuned her out as her friend began to talk about this guy she had a crush on.

Hilary sighed and watched her friends lips move. Tika had been her best friend since Hilary had come to the town the previous year. Hilary, being the new kid, had been an immediate outcast. Nobody wanted to talk to her, but were all interested in talking _about _her. But, strangely, Tika, one of the most popular kids in school, had decided that she was worthy enough to be friends with her. It only took a few months for Tika to decide this.

After a few days of getting to know each other, the two had hit it off instantly. And it wasn't long afterward that Hilary felt compelled to tell the other girl the reason why she had to live at the local inn. Tika had been very sympathetic and helped her get past it. But, sometimes, Hilary would still dream about it, and it felt as if that horrible night was happening all over again…

"Hilary? Did you hear me?" Tika's words broke through Hilary's thought.

She raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

She sighed softly. "I said that if you're looking for a place to stay, I read in the newspaper this morning that some people are looking fro a fifth roommate to help them pay the rent for their apartment. Your share would only be twenty dollars."

"That sounds like a good deal. Where is it?"

000000000

An eighteen-year-old with navy blue hair and brown eyes stared angrily at the wall in front of him. He couldn't believe this had happened. How could the cops just give up on the search for the murderer of one of his best friends? So what if it had been a year? He couldn't believe that they would just let a murderer run free like that? He couldn't believe what the police force was turning into these days…

"Tyson, the food is done if you're hungry," said one of his best friends from the kitchen doorframe.

Tyson sighed. Why was there a doorframe if there wasn't even a door there? "Okay, Ray," he said as he stood up and headed in the direction of the table.

Ray, who had long black hair and yellow, catlike eyes, nodded. "Okay. I'll get the others."

"Don't bother," the bluenette said, "Kai went out again - don't ask where because I don't know - and Max is going to meet some guy named John about the extra room."

The raven-haired teen just sighed. "I guess it'll just be you and me."

The other shrugged. "I guess so."

The two sat down at the table and began to eat quietly. Neither dared to utter a single word. That's how it had been for the past year, ever since the incident.

Ray pursed his lips together. _It seems like a lot of things have changed since the incident, _he thinks sadly, _The four of us hardly ever talk anymore, sometimes its like we're not even friends. Kai is colder than usual and hardly ever around, Max hardly ever smiles, and Tyson just sits staring at the wall for most of the day. _His eyes narrowed, _Our friendship has totally fallen apart. It would take a miracle to fix it…I just hope we get one soon…_

Ray's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the front door slam shut. He looked across the table at Tyson and raised an eyebrow. "Who is that?"

Tyson leaned back in his chair a little to look into the living room. "Max."

Just as soon as the name left his lips an eighteen-year-old with blonde hair and blue eyes walked into the kitchen with a scowl on his face. "At the rate we're going, we're never going to get a new roommate."

Ray watched as his friend sat down at the table and fixed himself a plate. "Let me guess, John was a no show too?"

The blonde shook his head. "He showed up alright, but I wish he hadn't."

"That bad, huh?"

He scoffed. "Try piercings all over his body including, for some strange reason he felt the need to tell me this, places that no man should ever put a ring."

Ray and Tyson both shuddered. That was just sick.

Before either could comment they heard the door shut and close again. A nineteen-year-old with two-toned hair walked into the kitchen, the only acknowledgement he gave them as he sat down and began to fix his plate was a slight nod.

"Well, hello to you too, Kai," Tyson said curtly.

Ray glared at him. "Don't start anything today, Tyson."

Tyson just rolled his eyes and began picking at his food again.

Max looked at Kai. "So, where'd you go?"

Kai gave him a cool stare. "Out."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

Ray sighed. _I could really go for a miracle right about now._

0000000

Hilary stared at the door in front of her. "Room number 305. Its either now or never, Hilary. Knock on the door and tell them that you'd like to be their new roommate, or apartment-mate, whatever it's called."

She scowled. _I can't believe I've been reduced to giving myself a pep-talk. The next time I see Tika I am so going to kill her for refusing to come with me. I mean, what type of best friend does something like that?_

The brunette let out a deep breath and smiled softly before knocking. "I'm sure everything is going to be fine. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"

The door opened and a teenager with navy blue hair and brown eyes opened the door, with no shirt on. Her eyes slowly traveled from his face to his nicely chiseled chest, causing her face to turn a bright shade of pink.

He looked curiously at her. "Can I help you?"

Hilary's eyes flew back to his face. "Um…" she cleared her throat, trying to find her voice again. "Is the right place to go if I want to rent a room in an apartment?" her voice came out a little hoarse, due to her dry throat and mouth.

The navy blue haired teenager raised an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

The sixteen-year-old frowned slightly. Her voice was coming back. "I'm sixteen. Why does that matter?"

"Because, I don't think that a girl should be living in the same apartment as four other guys."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Why not?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I think you know the answer to that."

"Listen here, Buddy," she said as she stepped forward and poked him in the chest, "I don't see anything wrong with me living with four guys, unless of course the four of you are rapists. Now, unless you four are rapists, I'd say the only reason you don't want me to move into that apartment with you and your friends is because you're afraid of living with a girl."

"Excuse me! I'm not sure I heard you right. Did you just say that I'm afraid of living with a girl?"

"Yes, I did."

He glared at her. "Well, if you're so sure about that, c'mon in," he stepped aside and held the door open, "I'm sure the guys won't mind giving you an interview."

Hilary looked him squarely in the eye before passing him. "And if I pass, I can stay?"

He nodded. "If you pass, you can stay."

"Good," she said and walked into the apartment.


	3. The Arrangement

_**Chapter Two**_

Tyson looked curiously at the girl who was sitting across from him and his friends. She had waist length brown hair and ruby colored eyes. Her lips were set in a cute pout as she stared defiantly at him. The bluenette couldn't help but smirk. The girl was kind of cute.

Tyson cleared his throat. "Well, before we start this interview, I think it would be a good thing for you to tell us your name."

"Well, I think that I should learn your names as well," she said stubbornly.

Ray spoke before Tyson could say anything. "Okay. I'm Ray Kon," he pointed to his blonde friend, "That's Max Tate," he indicated the teen with two-toned hair, "He's Kai Hiwitari. And you've already met Tyson Granger."

The brunette nodded. "I'm Hilary Tatibana."

Tyson raised an eyebrow. "As in Tatibana Enterprises?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"You're family is rich, why would you come to stay at a place like this? Did your parents disown you or something?"

She winced at the mention of her parents. She always tried to avoid talking about her family unless she was talking to Tika. It hurt to much to think about them. "No."

Max gave her a confused look. "Then why do you want to stay here? Did you run away from your family?"

Tears began to prick at her eyes as she shook her head.

"Then why do you want to stay in an apartment building when you could stay in one of your families flats?"

She looked in the other direction to try and hide her tears. "You mean you didn't hear? It was all over the news last year."

Tyson noted the shakiness in her voice. She was trying not to cry. He knew that he probably shouldn't press, but he couldn't help it. "What was all over the news."

The brunette shook her head.

"The whole Tatibana family was murdered at a family reunion last year. According to the newscaster, there weren't any survivors," all of the guys looked at Kai in surprise. That was the most he had said in a year.

Hilary slowly turned her head to look at him as she wiped her tears. "There were three survivors. Me, my sister, and my niece."

"Then why can't you stay with your sister?" Max asked curiously.

She shrugged. "I don't know where she is. The only reason she and my niece are still alive is because they are the only ones that weren't at the family reunion."

"Okay," Kai said coolly, "if you really are a Tatibana, then why didn't you just take over your family business."

"Because, we're all supposed to be dead. If I tried that, he might come back and try to kill me and whoever I'm close to. I may be sixteen, but that doesn't mean that I don't know how a murderer's mind might work."

Ray looked her in the eyes. "What exactly happened? How were they all murdered?"

Hilary closed her eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "I barely know any of you, so I really don't think that I'm at liberty to tell you that. I've already told you more than you need to know. So, can we please get on with the interview?"

00000000

Hilary sat down beside Tika at the counter. "So, did you get the apartment?" her friend asked eagerly.

The brunette shrugged. "They were a bit skeptical at first because, I'm a girl, and their four guys. But they said that we can run a trial. They'll let me live with them for a month, and we'll see how things go from there."

Tika looked raised both eyebrows as she looked at her. "I'm surprised. I never thought I'd live to see the day when Hilary Tatibana moved in with four guys. Let alone any guy except for the one that she married."

Hilary rolled her eyes. "You really do overreact sometimes."

"So," Tika said as she leaned towards her best friend, "are they cute?"

She rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease! Do you seriously think that I was checking them out?"

"That cute, huh?"

Her face began to turn a light shade of pink as a picture of Tyson's bare chest made it's way into her mind. "I never said anything about them being cute!"

"Really? Then why are you blushing?"

"Okay. Maybe they were a little cute. You'll see them this afternoon, after we get back from school, when you come over to help me move some of my stuff over there."

"Why," Tika demanded, "do I have to help?"

"Because, I said so."

"That isn't a very good reason."

"Okay, fine. You don't have to. You'll just never get see if their cute or not."

The seventeen-year-old glared at Hilary for a few seconds. "Fine. I'll help. But you owe me big time. After all, I am the one who told you about the apartment."

Hilary rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll buy you diner at Daniel's tonight. Deal?"

"Deal."

000000000

Tyson stared at the door to the room that Hilary would be using. None of them had dared to go in there since they had cleaned out the room. And even that had been hard for them. It was strange to think that a girl might be taking their friend's place in the apartment. Especially one that was so hyper.

"Well, except when she talks about her family."

"Talking to walls again, Tyson?" Ray asked casually.

"No, just thinking out loud."  
"About…"

Tyson looked at his raven haired friend. It seemed like Ray was the only one that really put effort into keeping their little group of friends together. "About what it will be like having to share an apartment with a girl. I mean, what if she tries to change the way we do things?"

"Oh, calm down, Tyson. I'm sure she's not that bad. Besides, it's only going to be for a month. She can't do much damage in that short amount of time."

"Yeah, really? What if we decide that we like her and let her stay and she totally changes on us and tries to redecorate the place?"

Ray rolled his eyes. "I doubt she'd try to refurnish the apartment if we allowed her to move in with us permanently. We don't even know her well enough to know if we like her. So, chill."

Tyson scowled at him. Then turned his attention back to the door to the room. "It seems weird to think that we're replacing him with a girl."

That caught the Chinese teen off guard. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying, won't it kind of be like we're trying to replace Kenny if we get a new roommate?"  
His friend was quiet for a few seconds. "No. It just means that…we're moving on. It means we're trying to make sure we stick together. And keeping this apartment is the only way that we can do that."

The bluenette let out a deep sigh. "What if we're not ready to move on? I mean, his murderer is still out there…somewhere. And the cops have totally given up searching for him. For all we know, the murderer could be out there killing someone else at this very moment. I don't know about you, but I don't think that I'll be able to move on until I see Kenny's killer behind bars."

Ray looked away from Tyson and towards their deceased friend's room. "I feel the same way, Tyson. I really do."

000000000

_Fifteen-year-old Hilary Tatibana smiled as she and her mother walked into the hotel where the Tatibana Family Reunion was being held. She couldn't wait to see everyone, especially her favorite cousin, Kenny Sanchez. It was his first year in college and she wanted to hear all about his first semester. _

_"Hilary," her mother said sternly, "calm down. People are going to think that there is something wrong with you if you keep jumping around like that."_

_The ruby-eyed brunette stopped fidgeting and looked up at her mother. "Do you see him?"  
The older woman looked down at her with slight amusement in her eyes. "Do I see who yet, dear?"_

_"Don't play like you don't know, Mom. You know exactly who I'm talking about."_

_Her mother looked around quickly before smiling down at her daughter. "He's over there," she said pointing to the left, "sitting by himself."_

_Hilary rolled her eyes. "Of course. He hates talking to people, even if it is his own family."_

_"Yes," her mother said softly, "It seems as though you're the only one that he likes."_

_The fifteen-year-old smiled sweetly as she walked off. "That's because he has good taste."_

_She heard her mother's laughter ring through the room as she made her way over to a tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes. She couldn't help smile at the thought of the way he looked just two years prior: He had been at least a head shorter than she was, his brown bangs covered his eyes, and his glasses covered his eyes._

_She giggled. "It's a wonder he could even see at all."_

_Kenny looked down at her when she reached him and gave her a quick hug. "Hey, Hilary."_

_Hilary grinned up at him and returned the hug. "Hey, Kenny. So, how's college life treatin' ya?"_

_"Its okay, I guess. I'm sharing an apartment with four other guys. They're really cool."_

_"Really? What are they like?"_

_"Well, one always seems to be on a constant sugar high, another has an appetite that could rival even yours," she gave him a skeptical look at that, "Really. I'm serious. The next one is sort of like the big brother of the whole group, and the last one is just…well, he's pretty hard to explain. He hardly ever talks and gives everyone the cold shoulder, but he gives us really good advice when we need it."_

_Hilary wrinkled her nose a little. "They all sound like a pretty strange group of friends."_

_Kenny laughed. "Yeah, we are."_

_0000000_

"Hilary. Wake up!"

The sixteen-year-old's head immediately popped up at the sound of her best friend's voice, bringing her out of the past. "What?" she hissed back sleepily.

"Sleeping in class again, Ms. Tatibana?"

Hilary looked up and smiled sleepily at her Algebra teacher, Mrs. Gilmez.

"That's what," Tika murmured low enough for only Hilary to hear.

"If you're tired, Ms. Tatibana, I suggest that you go to sleep earlier."

Mrs. Gomez had gray hair that she kept tied in a knot at the base of her neck. Her greenish blue eyes looked old and tired, and she had a mole right above her top lip. _She looks like a man, _Hilary thought tiredly as she stared at the mole on her teachers top lip. _I wonder how she ever got engaged, let alone married. Her husband must've been crazy to fall in love with an old hag like her._

"Hilary? Hilary, are you listening to me?" the teacher asked angrily.

The young teenager tore her eyes away from the mole on her teacher's top lip and looked her in the eyes. "Did you say something Mrs. Gomez?"

The older woman closed her eyes and let out a low growl. "I hope you enjoy seeing the inside of this classroom, Ms. Tatibana, because you're going to be seeing a lot of it this afternoon."

"Sorry, can't. I have very important business that I have to do after school today. Maybe, tomorrow."

"You can't reschedule detention, Hilary," the teacher said exasperatedly.

"Yes I can," she said innocently, "I just did."

Mrs. Gomez sighed and rolled her eyes. Sometimes there was just no reasoning with the child. "Fine, Hilary. Tomorrow."

Tika looked at Hilary in surprise as the teacher walked away. "How did you do that?"

She shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly. "It's a gift."

00000000

Hilary stretched as she placed the last box that she would be taking over to the apartment into her car. "I'm glad that we're finally done. My muscles hurt."

Tika scoffed as she inspected one of her nails. "Who cares if your muscles hurt? I almost broke a nail."

"Tika, you're such a baby! If it breaks, big deal. It will grow back again."

"Yes, but every time it breaks, I have to cut the rest of my nails so that the other ones aren't longer than the one that broke. And, it really hurts."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Then go home and tell your mother to kiss it for you."

Her best friend looked at her as if she were crazy. "As if, Hilary. I haven't asked my mother to kiss one of my scrapes or cuts since I was eight-years-old."

"Really?" the younger girl asked. "I stopped when I was five."

"Yeah? Well, that's because you're tougher than I am."

Hilary smiled brightly at her. "I am, aren't I?"

Tika rolled her eyes and got in the passenger seat of the car. "Whatever. Let's just go. I want to see how cute these boys actually are."

The brown haired teen rolled her eyes. "Do you ever think of anything besides boys?"

"Yeah, I think about shopping."

"Tika?"

"Yeah?"

"You're hopeless."

000000

Tyson turned away from the window and looked at his friends. "She's here…and it looks like she brought a friend."

"Well," Ray said as he stood up, "I guess we should help her bring her stuff up here."

Kai looked at him and snorted.

"Yes, you too, Kai. It's the least we could do."

"What do you mean 'the least we can do?' We're letting her stay in the apartment with us, aren't we?" Tyson asked as they walked out the door and headed towards the stairs.

Max shrugged. "Yeah, Ray. Tyson does have a point."

"I mean, that it's the nice thing to do."

Kai rolled her eyes. "I really don't see any point in being nice. She's going to be gone in a month."

"You don't know that, Kai."

"Yes, I do."

Ray rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Its not going to kill us if we help her bring in her things. I mean, how much could she have brought?"

"Well, it looks to me like she could bring a lot," Tyson said as he, Max, and Kai stopped a few feet away from her car.

His Chinese friend stared at all of the boxes in the back of Hilary's car and let out a big whoosh of breath. "She can obviously pack a lot."


	4. The Club

_**Chapter Three**_

Hilary smiled brightly at the guys as they made their way over to her. "Hey, guys."

Tyson lifted a brow. "Did you pack all of your stuff, or something?"

Tika snorted. "No. This isn't even half of her things."

"Not even half!" he exclaimed, "But it basically fills up the whole car!"

"Yeah, well," the brunette with red bangs said stubbornly, "what did you expect? The girl's family was loaded. To bad she can't get her hands on the money though."

This seemed to pique the interest of the guys. "Why can't you get to the money if it belongs to you?" Max asked tentatively.

Tika slapped her hand to her mouth. "Oops. I think I said too much."

Her friend ignored her and spoke directly to Max. "I can't tell you that. Its already bad enough that I told you what I did this morning. If I feel that its safe, I'll tell all of you more…sooner or later," she clapped her hands together and smiled brightly at them, "Tika and I were going to carry all of these boxes up there by ourselves…but since you guys are down here, you can help. So, grab some boxes and let's get to work!"

0000000

_Fifteen-year-old Hilary Tatibana opened her eyes slowly and looked around at her surroundings. White. That's all that she could see. Everything in the room was white. **Where am I? **she thought tentatively. She looked down at her arms and noticed all types of wires and tubes attached to them. **Why am I in the hospital? What happened? Where's Mom? Shouldn't she be here?**_

_"Hey, Hilary," a familiar voice said, "glad to see that you're finally awake."_

_She turned her head in the direction of the voice. "Kenny?" she managed to rasp out. _

_The teenager with brown hair and blue eyes smiled weekly down at her. "Yeah, its me," he reached out a hand and stroked her hair, "Do you need anything? Water?"_

_She nodded her head._

_"Okay, water it is."_

_She tried to sit up but decided not to when every muscle in her body cried out in protest. When her cousin offered her the water, she took it gratefully and gulped it down. "Thanks," her voice wasn't raspy anymore, "That's a lot better," she gave him a week smile._

_He rewarded her smile with a sad one of his own. "Do you remember what happened, Hilary?"_

_She shook her head. "No. All I remember is walking into the hotel with Mom and looking for you. Where is Mom anyway? Shouldn't she be here too? After all, I am her only child. Did she go to the cafeteria, or something?"_

_Kenny shook his head sadly. "No, Hilary, she's dead. They're all dead."_

0000000

"Hilary? Hello, anybody in there?" the voice of her best friend brought Hilary back to the present.

"Hmm? What is it, Tika?" she asked a little shakily. Why were these memories just popping up out of nowhere all of a sudden?

Tika gave her a worried look. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm fine," she said unconvincingly.

Her best friend stared at her for a few seconds. _Why is her face so white? _Tika thought worriedly, _I hope she isn't getting sick. _"Okay. If you say so."

"Well, I do. What were you calling me for?"

"Oh, other than the fact that you just totally spaced out, I was wondering why you still hadn't applied for a job here at the café."

"Oh," Hilary sank down into the booth, "I was going to…but the other night I went to the new teen club, sang a few songs there, and they offered me a job. My first gig is tonight. Can you come?"

Tika sighed. "First you get me all hyped up because I think that you and I are going to be working together, then you tell me you get a job at the best teen club in town, and now you want me to come and see you in action? Before I answer that question, I have one of my own: Are they still hiring? Because I'm really tired of working here. Oh, and yes, I'll come."

Hilary squealed and hugged Tika. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Um, and yes they are still hiring. But only waitresses."

"Cool. That's what I'm good at, anyway," she raised an eyebrow slowly and leaned forward, "So, what's it like living with four extremely hot guys?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "It really isn't that interesting. I mean, Kai never says anything, Tyson and I are always arguing, and Max and Ray are the only ones that actually try to be civil, and it doesn't even seem like their hearts are in it," she slumped further down in her seat, "I really wish I knew why they're always so down."

Her friend shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. "Who knows? Maybe they lost someone really important to them, maybe their former roommate, and are totally bummed about it. Or, maybe it's something completely different. Men are just strange like that sometimes."

Hilary sighed. "I guess you're right. But I can't help feeling that we're all connected by something…or someone."

"Maybe," Tika said as she gained a little more interest in the conversation, "their former roommate was a member of your family and was killed at the reunion."

The sixteen-year-old winced at the mention of her family reunion. "That's a great idea, Tika. But, if they were friends with one of my family members, wouldn't they have known who I was, and about what happened at the reunion?"

Her seventeen-year-old friend shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe it was one of your cousins or something, and he didn't want anyone to know that he was part of one of the most influential families in the country. Although why someone wouldn't want people to know that he was rich…I'm really not so sure about that."

"Okay," Hilary said calmly, "let's say that you're little hunch is correct and it was one of my family members. Maybe he didn't want people to know because he didn't want to make friends for the wrong reasons."

"Why does it matter how you make friends?" Tika asked blatantly. "It only matters that you have some. Before I met you, I made friends by telling them how rich my father is…And I wound up being the most popular girl in school."

"And," the brunette said sweetly, "that's why you are one of the shallowest people I have ever met."

"Really?" the brunette with red bangs said happily. "That is so sweet."

Hilary stood up and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll see you tonight. I have to go home and get ready for work," she grinned childishly at her best friend. "Home. Work. It feels so good to be able to say that I have a home - even if it is for only a month - and a job."

Tika giggled as she watched her best friend make her way towards the door. "That girl is so crazy sometimes."

000000000

Tyson raised both eyebrows as Hilary walked out of her room wearing a pink dress that stopped just above her knees and clung to every curve on her body. "Why are you all dressed up?" he asked mockingly, trying to hide the fact that he thought she looked beautiful.

She sent a glare in his direction. "I'm going to the new teen club to sing."

He cocked his head to the side curiously. "Why?"

"Because, that's where I work."

He raised both eyebrows. "_You _have a job at a club?"

Her glare deepened. "Don't sound so surprised."

The bluenette held up his hands in defense. "Hey, all I'm saying is that you look like the type of girl who would much rather sit at home studying rather than work at a club."

The brown haired teen threw her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah? Well, you know what they say. Looks can be deceiving."

Tyson let his eyes follow her as she walked to the front door and picked up pink stilettos that matched her dress. She sat down on the couch beside him before putting them on.

"So," he said, "all you do is sing, and they pay you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't just sing. I waitress there and work the juice bar," she turned and looked him in the eyes. "Since you're so interested, why don't you come to the club and check me out?"

He snorted. "Why would I be interested?"

"How should I know?" she demanded. "Do I look like I can read your mind? Just come down and watch."

The bluenette stared at her for a few seconds. "Fine. I talk to the guys and if they decide to go, I'll go as well."

She slipped into a jacket and rolled her eyes. "You really need to learn to think for yourself. Your friends won't always be around to help you make decisions."

With that, she slipped out of the front door and headed for the stairs.

Tyson stared at the door for a few seconds before puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms. Why would he want to go to some stupid club to hear some stupid girl sing? It wasn't like they were friends or anything. But, strangely, Tyson felt a certain connection to her for some reason.

0000000

"What is it?" Hilary hissed angrily when Tika nudged her in the ribs.

Tika just grinned at her. "It looks like your new friends are here," she said as she pointed towards the door.

"New friends?"

She turned her attention to the entrance to the club and her eyes widened in shock. She hadn't thought that they would actually come! Sure, Kai looked a little grumpy and Max seemed a bit surprised by the loud music blaring throughout the room, but at least they had come.

Tika raised an eyebrow. "So, are you going to serve them, or me?"

Hilary grabbed a notepad and began to walk over to the four college guys that she shared her apartment with.

0000000

Max stared nervously around the room. It had been a while since he and the others had been to a club. It would take a while for him to get use to the loud music, wild dancing, and loud conversations again.

"Hey guys!" a familiar perky voice said. "What are you doing here. I thought you'd have more important things to do than come to a club to hear someone you barely know sing."

Tyson snorted. "Don't flatter yourself."

Ray rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to him. It was his idea to come in the first place," he smiled at her. "And I'm glad about it too. It gives us all a reason to get out of the house."

"Well," Hilary said as she flashed the Chinese teen a grin, "I'm glad to be able to help," she turned her back to them and began walking away. "Now, if you will all follow me, I'll gladly show you to a table."

"So," Max said as he got into step beside her, "when do you go up to sing?"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, I'd say about another ten or fifteen minutes. I come early because I also work as a waitress here, and I work behind the bar."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "What kind of drinks do you sell here?" he asked gruffly as he and the others sat down at a table.

The brunette shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Juices, sodas. But no alcoholic beverages. This is a _teen _club after all. If the owner got caught selling alcohol not only would this place be shut down, but he would probably be arrested." She whipped out her notepad and pen. "So, what'll it be?"

0000000

"She's a great singer," Tika told the guys happily from her seat beside Kai. "You won't be disappointed. She's been singing her whole life."

"How do you know that," Kai demanded, "if you've only known her for a year?"

"Hilary is my best friend in the whole world, we tell each other everything. That's one of the first things I learned about her."

"How exactly did you meet her?" Ray asked curiously.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't really know. All I know is that last year she was the new girl who was a bit quiet and detached so nobody really talked to her. I think we became friends because one day in science class the person I always choose to be my partner was sick, and nobody wanted to be partners with her, so we had to work together. Ever since, we've been best friends."

The Chinese teenager laughed. "You bonded over a science lab?"

Tika grinned. "It is kind of funny isn't it?"

Before anyone else could say anything, the lights dimmed and a woman wearing a white midriff and short black shorts came onto the stage. "Okay ladies and gents," she said happily, "we have a new singer tonight and, hopefully, we'll actually be able to keep this one. So, give a warm welcome to Ms. Roxy Valentine!"

The crowd erupted into applause as Hilary walked on stage wearing a black leather miniskirt, and button down white shirt, and a tie.

Tyson stared at Tika. "Roxy Valentine?"

The girl shrugged. "She's trying to keep a low profile. She never meant to give the school her actual name, but since she did it's kind of hard for her to take it back."

Tyson nodded. "Right."

He opened his mouth to ask another question, but Max shushed him. "The music is starting. Be quiet."

000000

Hilary stared across the crowded room a let out a deep breath that she didn't notice that she was holding. She hadn't sung in front of a large group of people in a while. She really hoped she didn't screw up.

The brunette looked at the instrumentalists and motioned for them to start playing. She let the music flow through her and slowly began to sway to the music. After a few seconds she began to sing:

**I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time**

She watched as people made their way to the dance floor and began dancing to her song, while others just sat in their seats and clapped along to the beat. She searched the crowed of people until she found the table where Tika and the guys were sitting at. She couldn't help but grin at the surprised look on all of the guys faces. They didn't think she could sing.

**The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...**

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

Tyson felt his jaw drop when Hilary began to move to sing and move to the music, never missing a beat. He felt his face redden a little. She looked really great in that outfit, and the way she was dancing…

**The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down**

Tika chuckled when she saw the look on Tyson's and the other guys faces. Hilary was obviously a lot better than they had expected. She grinned broadly. Especially for Tyson.

**The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...**

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

Ray's eyes widened. Hilary obviously knew what she was doing when it came to music…and dancing. She looked a lot happier than usual up on that stage. She looked as if that's where she belonged.

**The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...**

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

**Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!**

Max couldn't help but smile as he watched Hilary singing and dancing up on the stage. She looked like she was having so much fun. It was hard not to have fun right along with her.

**I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman**

Kai couldn't help but feel slightly interested in watching Hilary up on the stage. She seemed to be truly happy on stage, as if all of her worries were washed away when she was singing. If only his problems could be solved so easily.

0000000

Hilary beamed when she heard the crowed applaud after her performance. It seemed that she still had it after all. Her eyes searched the crowed until they landed on the table with her best friend and roommates.

Her smile grew bigger. Maybe living with the guys wouldn't be so bad after all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I haven't been able to get on the computer for a while.


	5. The Cousin

_**Chapter Four**_

_Fifteen-year-old Hilary Tatibana stared in shock at her older cousin and sister. What was he talking about. There was no way that her whole family, except for Kenny, was dead. _

_"What are you talking about?" she asked him hollowly. "They're not dead. They can't all be dead."_

_He looked at her gravely. "They're all dead Hilary. Everybody is gone except for me, you, Terri, and Jane. They're all gone."_

_"No!" Hilary screamed as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "They're not dead! You're lying and it's not funny! Tell me the truth! Where is everybody?"_

_Tears began rolling down Kenny's cheeks as well as he moved over and held his cousin in his arms. "I wish I was lying, Hilary, I really do. But I'm not. I'm so sorry."_

00000000

Tyson looked curiously at Hilary. Her face was a ghostly white and she seemed lost in thought.

The bluenette placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. "Are you okay?"

The ruby-eyed teen stared blankly at him for a few seconds before shaking her head clear and nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

He causally lifted a brow. "I asked because you don't look so hot."

She narrowed her eyes. "And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?"

He held up his hands in defense. "I didn't mean it as an insult! I just meant that you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine," she repeated sternly and got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Tyson followed her with his eyes, but didn't make a move to follow her. She had been staying at the apartment with him and the others for a week, and he had come to learn when she was lying. Now was one of those times.

_I really shouldn't be worrying about other people's problems when I have ones of my own, _he thought. _Like how my heart seems to skip a beat every time Hilary comes near me. _

He stood up and followed her to the kitchen, determined to figure out what was bothering her.

When he walked into the kitchen he noticed her at the sink washing out a pot with a scowl on her face.

"Can I help?" he asked her, noticing the full sink of dishes.

She glared over her shoulder at him. "It's the least you can do. Seeing how you had dishes last night anyway."

He shrugged and walked up beside her and began washing dishes as she dried them and placed them in the strainer. "I guess I just forgot."

The brunette scowled. "You seem to do a lot of that."

They washed dishes in silence for a few minutes before Tyson asked, "What was bothering you earlier?"

Hilary hurriedly caught a cup that she was about to drop. His question had totally caught her off guard. "I told you, nothing is bothering me."

Tyson frowned at her. "You've been living here for a week. I know when you're lying or not."

"Well," she replied angrily, "you're obviously wrong this time. I am perfectly fine!"

The bluenette angrily pursed his lips together. Hilary was so infuriating! He had just come in here to figure out what was bothering her, he was even helping her with the dishes, and she has the nerve to get angry at him!

_Well, _he thought angrily, _it's not like I care whether she's upset or not._

After a few minutes, Tyson was surprised when Hilary spoke.

Her voice was soft and far off. "I've been remembering."

His ears pricked up as he noticed the tightness in her voice. "What have you been remembering?" he asked softly, not trying to push her.

"My family reunion…Kenny."

Tyson stiffened at the mention of the name. But decided to push his emotions aside for the time being. "Who was Kenny?"

She looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Kenny Sanchez. He was my favorite cousin…What's wrong?"

Tyson's face had gone a ghostly white. "D-Did you just say that Kenny Sanchez was your cousin?"

Hilary nodded slowly. "Yes. Why?"

"Kenny was our other roommate. Y-You're sleeping in his old room."

0000000

Hilary dropped the plate she had been holding and shattered on the tiled kitchen floor. She was sure that her heart had stopped. For the last week, she had been living in her cousin's old apartment. Actually sleeping in his room! She had even, sort of, become friends with his old friends.

Tears began rolling down her cheeks. She wasn't sure if she could deal with this knowledge. It had taken her a year to get over the death of her family - or at least act like she was - and now here she was standing in the kitchen that her favorite cousin, and best friend, had stood in.

Kenny had eaten off of these plates, he had eaten with these forks and spoons, he had cut his food with these knives.

How was she supposed to live here now when she suddenly felt like his ghost was surrounding her? How was she supposed to get over his death when she now felt his presence surrounding her?

"Are you okay?"

Tyson's voice brought her out of her rambling thoughts.

"Yeah," she said shakily as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I'm just fine. I just learned that this is my favorite cousin's old apartment but I am perfectly okay. It doesn't matter that I was just starting to move on, even with all of these stupid memories," her voice began to raise. "I am just peachy!"

She didn't even bother about the plate she dropped as she backed away from the sink slowly and felt herself sinking to the floor. She had tried so hard to keep it all locked up, but she couldn't anymore. Not knowing that she was in his apartment, that she slept in his room, that she was friends with his friends…

Tyson knelt down beside her. "Hilary?" she didn't try to acknowledge him. "He use to talk a lot about you," he continued softly, trying to get her to acknowledge him, "but he never said your name. He was always talking about how one day he was going to introduce us to his favorite cousin, who was more like a little sister," he brushed at tear from her face tenderly, as if afraid he'd break her. "I had just wish that he had been here to introduce us to you properly."

Hilary didn't know what to say. So she just let Tyson wrap his arms comfortingly around her as she sobbed, as she let all of the pain of losing her family come out.

He rocked back in forth, rubbing her back in a comforting sort of way. "Shh, it's okay. Just let it all out."

After a few minutes, she began to calm down and was trying to catch her breath through her hiccups.

"I'm sorry," she said in a soft voice, "I got your shirt all wet."

He shrugged casually as he continued to rub her back in comforting circles, neither of them moving. "It doesn't matter. I need to was this shirt anyway."

Hilary could tell that he was lying for her benefit and felt grateful. She leaned against him more and wrapped her arms around his neck and he tightened his grip around her waist. It was strange. She felt so safe with Tyson, as if nothing could ever harm her.

They were still in that position when Ray walked into the kitchen three minutes later. He froze when he saw them sitting on the floor like that.

"What is going on in here?" he demanded.

Hilary and Tyson jumped apart, their faces turning a deep shade of scarlet as they explained the situation.

"And so," Tyson finished, "I decided I had to shut her up some how so I did the only thing that I could think of: I hugged her. It's not my fault she climbed into my lap."

Hilary felt her cheeks go red with rage. "I climbed into your lap? Don't be ridiculous! Why can't you just admit that you pulled me into you lap? Why? I have absolutely no idea!" a slow smile made its way across her face. "Maybe it's because you like me."

"Like you?" Tyson exploded. "Don't flatter yourself! I could never like a girl like you! You are way to difficult."

Ray interrupted before Hilary could reply to Tyson's last comment. "So, you're Kenny's cousin?"

The sixteen-year-old's attitude changed from anger to sullen in a matter of seconds. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?" he demanded angrily.

She glared at him. "How was I supposed to know that you were my cousin's best friends? Sure he talked of all of you, but he never used any names."

His anger visibly faded. "Oh. I'm sorry I exploded."

Her smile was soft and forgiving. "It's okay."

Tyson had moved to the sink and was picking up the broken plate. "Should I wake up the others and tell them, or are we going to wait for them to come in here on their owns?"

Hilary walked over to him and began helping him pick up the pieces. "Do we have to tell them? I really don't want to talk about this."

Ray took Tyson and Hilary's place at the sink and began washing dishes. "We have to tell them, Hilary, it's only fair," he glanced quickly at Tyson. "I think you should wake them and tell them now before Kai has a chance leave."

The bluenette nodded. "Right."

Hilary pressed her lips firmly together. She really didn't want to talk about her cousin, but Ray was right. It was only fair that she told the others. After all, Kenny had been one of their close friends. They had a right to know.

She closed her eyes, forcing the tears back. She was not about to cry again. She had already let her guard down once that day, and that was enough. She as not going to do it again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I guess I just got wrapped up in my other stories. **

**Please R&R**

**Until next time, DaddysGirl81 Out!**


	6. The Tears

**_Chapter Five_**

_Fifteen-year-old Hilary Tatibana looked worriedly at her older cousin. It had been a month since the death of their family and she was going to be released in a few days. "Where am I supposed to stay when I get out of here Kenny? I don't have anyplace else to go."_

_He pushed a brown strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't worry about it, Hilary. When I go home today, I'll go talk to the guys and see what they think about you staying with us. How does that sound?" _

_She smiled softly. "I guess it could work. I think I might actually like living with them. When will you leave?"_

_"Tonight, once you fall asleep."_

_"When will you be back."_

_He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back by the time you wake up. It'll be like I never left at all."_

0000000

Sixteen-year-old Hilary Tatibana rung her hands as she waited for the others to respond to her story. She had told them about her family reunion and waking up in the hospital with only her cousin there and him telling her that everyone was dead. She told them about her cousin telling her that he was leaving to ask if his friends, who also happened to be her new roommates, would mind if she moved in with them for a while. And she told them about how he never came back to tell her if she would be able to move in and how she found out he was dead by watching the news.

Tyson ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what to say."

She gave a weak smile. "You don't have to say anything," she looked at the others. "None of you do. There's nothing to say."

"It must be hard on you," Max said after a few seconds. "Having your whole family killed and you being the only one left."

"It is," she said softly. "But I'm not the only one left. My sister and her daughter are still alive…somewhere. They're the only ones that didn't go to the reunion."

"So," Kai spoke suddenly, "you have no idea who could have done this?"

She shook her head. "No. None whatsoever," she sighed. "I mean, it could be a number of people. The Tatibana family, my family, was a very powerful family. It was the richest family in all of Japan and the third richest in the world. For instance, if I were to go into my bank account and get the money that I inherited just from my mother, I could probably buy all of Osaka. That's just how rich my family was…And Mom had the least money out of everyone because she was the youngest.

"So," she continued, "it could have been an assassin assigned to kill us from a rival company or, or…Oh! I don't know. And I'm tired of thinking about it. Can we just give it a rest?"

"Give it a rest!" Tyson exclaimed. "The person who killed your entire family is still out there and you're saying that you just want to forget about it?"

"No! I'm not saying that I want to _forget _about it. I couldn't even if I wanted to. And trust me, I want to forget about it. But I'm saying that I want to stop _thinking _about it. It gives me a headache. It's already bad enough that everyday when I wake up, I want to run downstairs and see Mom standing at the stove cooking our Saturday morning breakfast before we go shopping for the rest of the day. Only to remember that she's dead and that's never going to happen again. How do you think that makes me feel? Just about everyone in my family is _dead. _The only family I have left are my sister and her daughter and I have no idea where they ARE!"

The last word was let out as a scream and, once again, she found herself shaking with sobs.

Tyson reached out his hand and placed it on her shoulder. "Hil, I--"

She shrugged off his hand and cut him off. "No. It's okay," she stood slowly to her feet. "I think I'll go to my room."

Tyson didn't know what to do as a sobbing Hilary excused herself. He hadn't meant to make her cry. Part of him screamed for him to go after her, but another part--the part he listened to--told him to leave her alone, to give her some space.

He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a breathy sigh. This had not been what he had bargained for when he and the guys agreed to let her move in with them for the month.

Max broke the silence that seemed to fill every nick-and-cranny in the room. "Should we go talk to her?"

Kai was the one to answer. "No. Let's just give her some space to think things over by herself."

Ray lifted a brow. "Do you think that maybe we should call Tika? She is Hilary's best friend, after all."

"Maybe. If we call her we might be able to get even more answers because, like you said, she's Hilary's best friend. Hilary probably told her a lot more than she told us," Max offered.

Tyson rolled his eyes and looked at Max. "Even if she did, do you seriously think that Tika will tell us anything without Hilary's permission? I think that we should call Tika over here to help Hilary, not to force her into giving us answers. If we want those, we'll just have to wait until she's ready."

"For once," the two-tone haired Russian said, "I'm with Tyson."

00000000000

As Hilary flopped down on her bed she immediately regretted going to her room…Kenny's room.

If she closed her eyes, she could see Kenny sitting at the desk by the window typing away at his computer while talking with her on the phone. She imagined that, on the wall behind the bed, there was a poster of Albert Einstein. And, on the bookshelf, instead of her mystery, horror, and romance novels there were books by famous scholars and journals that Kenny kept, filled with his own experiments.

She could hear him cry out in joy when he found that one of his experiments actually worked. "Yes!"

Or he'd shout "Eureka!" when he found the missing material for something.

She opened her eyes, forcing away the images. She didn't want to remember right now. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to be sad.

Hilary slipped out her bed and walked over to her dresser. Amidst her sniffles and tears, she pulled out a pair of navy blue Soffe shorts, a white tank top, and a pair of socks. She went over to the closet and pulled out her white running shoes. She dressed quickly and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Running always helped to clear her mind. While on her run she could decide if she was going to stay with the guys in their haunted apartment, or find a new place to stay.

After leaving the room, she debated on whether or not she should tell the guys that she was going out. A few seconds later she decided against it. They weren't her parents. They didn't need to know every last move she made.


	7. Julia

_**Chapter Six**_

After running a few miles, Hilary still wasn't sure about whether or not she should stay with the guys or find different living arrangements.

On the one hand, she really enjoyed hanging out with the guys. They were an interesting group…when they were all in the same room. On the other hand, living with them she'd be bombarded with memories of her cousin and the rest of her family, memories that she'd been trying to get rid of for the past year.

Hilary collided with someone and was wrenched from her thoughts as she fell to the ground. "Ow…"

"Hey!" an angry female voice demanded. "Watch where you're going!"

Hilary looked up and saw a girl with orange hair and green eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry," she replied meekly. "I wasn't really paying attention."

The girl stood up and dusted herself off. She looked accusingly down at Hilary. "Yeah, I noticed," she looked curiously at the brunette and pulled her to her feet. "So, what's your problem?"

Hilary lifted an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

The orange haired girl smiled. "I mean, you look really upset. It's the only reason I'm forgiving you for making me nearly break my butt."

The brunette shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I don't really talk to strangers."

The green-eyed girl sighed. "My name's Julia Fernandez," she grinned. "See, now we're not strangers."

Hilary rolled her eyes. "I'm Hilary. And nothing's really the matter."

"Oh really? Then why are your eyes all puffy, can you tell me that?"

Her cheeks flushed. "It's nothing really. Something really stupid, actually."

Julia placed her hands on her hips. "Then why can't you tell me? What harm could it do?"

Hilary looked the strange girl in the eye and sighed. She looked around and the people walking around them and sighed. "Fine. But first we have to go somewhere private."

Julia's face lit up. "I have the perfect place. The only other person there is my brother Raul. C'mon, let's go."

* * *

"Where is she?" Tika asked demandingly. 

"If we knew that we wouldn't be looking for her," was Kai's cool reply.

The red banged girl lifted and eyebrow. "I know you aren't talking to me like that after loosing my best friend."

"And what if I am?" he said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Tika wasn't phased in the least. She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes as well. "Just who do you think you are? You call me to come and talk to my best friend and when I get here, it turns out that you have no idea where she is! And now you have the gall to speak to me like…Oh no, buddy. You better change your tone when you're talking to me."

Kai, not used to people talking back to him, stared at her in shock for a few seconds before regaining his composure. "What right do you think you have to come into _my _apartment and start yelling at me as if you're the one who pays the bills."

"The last time I checked," Tika replied coolly, "you shared this apartment with your friends. Meaning, that it's not yours. And, to answer your question, I'm the girl whose best friend you lost. So trust me, I have every reason to blow a gasket, and you better stop while you're ahead because if you don't, I will break your freaking nose."

The Russian looked at her newly manicured nails and lifted a brow. "And risk breaking a nail?"

The red banged girl looked down at her nails and frowned. "Fine. Then I'll kick you so hard in your balls you won't be able to have any kids."

"Try it," Kai said threateningly. "I dare you."

"This is very entertaining and all," Tyson interrupted as Tika stepped forward. "But arguing isn't going to help us find Hilary."

"Yeah," Ray said in agreement. "You can finish this little quarrel later. Now we have to find Hilary."

"Fine," Tika said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hn," was Kai's reply as he crossed his arms and headed out the door.

"It seems he only knows how to talk when he's arguing with someone," Max muttered as he and the others followed Kai out of the door.

* * *

Hilary looked at the dilapidated building in front of her and frowned. "This is where you and your brother hang out?" 

Julia laughed. "Of course not, silly. This is where we live."

"Oh."

The orange haired girl smiled wryly. "I know it's not the fanciest place out there, but it's all that we can afford. Our parents died a two years ago and there's no one else in our family. And since we were sixteen, the courts said that we were old enough to take care of ourselves. We used to live in a pretty good apartment building, but after starting college we didn't have the money to pay for both college, the apartment, and necessities even though both of us got partial scholarships."

Hilary nodded. "It…it must be hard on you and your brother."

She shrugged. "It could be worse."

"How?"

"We could've been separated, and that would've been terrible. We're all each other has now that Mom and Dad are gone."

Hilary didn't respond for a few seconds. She new exactly what Julia was talking about. She was separated from the only family that _she _had left. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Julia nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

"How…how did your parents die?"

The eighteen-year-old's face paled. "Well, Mom and Dad were circus performers. Mom did the trapeze and Dad did the high ropes. They were both so good that they stopped using the nets. One day, Mom was doing one of her tricks and she fell. Dad, he was already on the high rope waiting for Mom to finish her act, probably didn't even think before jumping and trying to catch her. Paramedics say they died as soon as they hit the ground."

"I'm so sorry," Hilary gushed. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay," Julia murmured. "It hurts to speak about it, but it's good to talk about things that hurt you. It helps it heal better. Sure, at first you'll feel like you're heart is broken and talking about it, reliving it, only seems to make it worse. But…sometimes to stitch up a wound, the doctors have to open it up wider so that they can get better access."

Hilary sighed. "I think I'm ready to tell you what's been bugging me."


	8. The Search

_**Chapter Seven**_

Tika nibbled furiously on her lower lip. Something she had a habit of doing when she was nervous. Right now, she was extremely nervous. It wasn't like Hilary to just take off without telling someone that she was leaving.

The guys must have done something to seriously upset her, that was the only logical reason. Why else would Hilary, someone so responsible, run off without letting anyone know?

She glared at the back of Kai's head. It was probably him that made her leave. After all, he had the emotional capacity the size of a grain of sand…if it was even that big.

The bastard.

As if sensing her thoughts, Kai turned around and glared at her. "What are you staring at?"

"I'm not _staring _at anything," she said perkily. "However, I am _glaring _at you. I can see how you got the two mixed up. They both have to do with the eyes and the words do rhyme."

Kai glowered at her and she was forced to resist the very childish urge she had to stick her tongue out at him.

They had decided to split up in order to search for Hilary better and, somehow, she had gotten paired with Kai while each of the others went off on their own.

She was _not _happy.

The guy was like a brick wall…he didn't talk unless it was to make a snide comment. He never smiled. In fact, Tika was positive that that scowl had been permanently etched on his face.

He also had this high and mighty, greater-than-thou essence about him. If she stuck her tongue out at him, which she really, _really _wanted to do, he would probably give her a very degrading look which would only suffice in making her angry and get her to start yelling at him.

And she couldn't get angry and start yelling at him. She had more important things to do…like look for her best friend…who the arrogant jerk in front of her just so happened to loose.

But she wouldn't get angry at him. That would just distract her from finding Hilary.

She could yell at him later. After they found Hilary.

So, instead of sticking out her tongue, she forced herself to smile sweetly at him…which earned her an odd look from the seemingly emotionless blader.

So, his face _wasn't _permanently etched into a scowl.

Darn it.

Kai turned around.

Tika decided that she wouldn't be angry with Kai until after they found Hilary. She wouldn't think about how cute he was until after they found Hilary, either.

* * *

Julia placed her hand on top of Hilary's after hearing her story. "Hilary," she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

The younger girl only smiled wanly, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "You're right, I do feel better," she let out a soft sigh and wiped her eyes. "I only wish I knew whether or not to stay with the guys."

The orange haired girl sighed as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I think that you should," when Hilary opened her mouth to respond, Julia held up her hand to silence her. "I mean, it's obvious that all five of you have been seriously hurt, and by the same person. The guys have lost their best friend and you lost most of your family. Maybe you can help them heal and they can help you. Running away won't do you any good."

Hilary wrinkled her brow slightly. Julia did have a point. Maybe what she needed, what they all needed, was someone to help them heal. Someone to help them accept what had happened and to help them to stop living in the past.

The guys weren't anything like Kenny had described them. In the week that she had been living with them, she had only seen Max smile once, she had never seen Tyson pig out on anything, she could probably count the number of times that she had heard Kai talk on one hand, and Ray, though kind, was hardly big brother material.

They may have been Kenny's friends at one point, but they were no where near the friends that Kenny had talked about so lovingly all the time. They were no where near the group of guys that Hilary had wanted so badly to meet because when Kenny talked about them his eyes lit up in a way that, previously, only she and some new discovery that he made could do.

And now that she thought about it, she wasn't much the same either. She didn't go shopping on a regular basis anymore. She didn't play as many sports. She didn't act in any plays. She hardly ever read anymore. She didn't eat nearly as much as she used to. She was slacking off in school.

Basically, she hardly ever did the things that she loved to do.

She gave Julia an anxious look. "Do you really think that I should stay with them?"

The older girl nodded softly. "Yeah. I really do."

Hilary sighed and tapped her fingers nervously on the table. "What if things don't work out?"

Julia smiled softly. "It will," she said gently. "Everything always winds up fine in the end. It may not wind up like you want to, but everything find a way of working out."

The brunette sighed. Kenny had told her that before when she and Terri, her older sister, had gotten into a really big fight over a guy and both said things they didn't mean.

Kenny had been right then, so it was possible that Julia was right. Everything would turn out right in the end.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," she said with a gentle smile.

The green eyed teen grinned. "You'll find that I usually am."

* * *

Tyson scowled as he left the café where he knew Hilary loved to go when she left the apartment. Dimitri, the owner, said that he hadn't seen her since two days ago, when she had met Tika for a cup of coffee and a slice of apple pie.

The eighteen-year-old sighed, thinking that Hilary must have been extremely good at hide-and-go-seek as a child. She probably hid in the most unlikeliest of places, like under the bathroom sink or under a pile of clothes.

He shook his head, knowing that he was letting his thoughts wander from the matter at hand: finding Hilary.

He thought of all the possible places that she would go and realized that, aside from the café, he didn't know where Hilary liked to go when she was upset. He hadn't known her long enough to figure that out.

It could take him all day to find Hilary…and he was willing to search all day, and longer, to find her.

He hated to admit it, but in the week that she had been living with them, Hilary had grown on her…and then there was the fact that she was Kenny's cousin.

That alone was reason enough to find her.

The minor (huge) attraction he felt for her didn't matter, not at the moment anyway.

"Tyson!" a familiar voice called, breaking his thoughts.

He stopped and turned to see Raul Fernandez, a boy from one of his classes with red hair and green eyes, running towards him with grocery bag filled arms.

Not wanting to seem rude, he waited for Raul to reach him.

But he intended to keep the conversation short. He had to find Hilary.

"Hey, Raul. How's it going?"

The red head made a motion with his shoulders that Tyson thought would have been a shrug had his arms not been full. "I guess I'm okay. Julia just called me on my cell and told me to buy some extra groceries because some girl named Hilary is staying over for lunch."

Tyson, who knew that when Raul got to talking about his sister he could go on for hours, had been trying to interrupt the other teen when Raul mentioned the name of his sister's guest.

"Hilary?" Tyson repeated in a slight squeak.

Raul gave him an odd look. "Yeah. Hilary."

The bluenette cleared his throat. "Do you know what she looks like?"

He shook his head. "No. I've never met her before," he did that thing that resembled a shrug again. "Julia said that she just met her today. Apparently they ran into each other…literally."

Tyson knew that what he was thinking was a long shot. There were probably a lot of Hilary's running around the city. What were the chances that it just so happened that Julia ran into the Hilary that he and his friends were looking for?

He shrugged. Well, it was better then nothing.

He looked to the bags in Raul's arms. "Do you need help carrying those bags?"


End file.
